Thunder
by Metamorphosis2011
Summary: Stiles is scared of thunderstorms and Derek comes to his rescue and helps him to take his mind off things. Can't say much more without giving everything away. There will be smut.


**A/N:** So this is it, my first dabble with the Sterek fandom. It's just a little idea that somewhat ballooned a bit. I had great fun writing it but am still trying to feel my way around these characters, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. And the story contains smut (just thought I better mention that here).

* * *

**Thunder**

He should have listened to the weatherman on the radio. He had announced this storm coming for days. Of course the gift of hindsight is wonderful, and now Stiles knew that going out while the sky above him was taking on a scary grey/black quality had not been one of his brightest moments. Ever since a bolt of lighting had hit their holiday home and lit part of it up like a Christmas tree back when he was a kid he was absolutely terrified of them but arrogantly he had assumed that what with fighting death on an almost daily basis, he was way beyond being scared by something as mundane as thunder just like he was above being scared of monsters under the bed. Well, for one he was sure there couldn't possibly be any monsters scarier than the ones he encountered almost on a daily basis these days anyway so if one decided to take up residence under his bed he knew just how to handle it.

But boy had he been wrong about the storm. As soon as he had heard that first rumble, deep and menacing in the distance, his hand had clutched that steering wheel like he wanted to break it and he could feel his pulse speed up. By the time the second lighting bolt lit up the sky followed immediately by loud thunder echoing trough the realms of the land he had panicked so much that he had stalled his jeep in an attempt to go faster. And now try as he may his Precious refused to come back to life while outside the rain started pounding against its frame and every new crash sent shockwaves of fear through his body. He knew it was absolutely irrational and the chances of him actually getting hit by a lighting bolt were considerably less than having his throat ripped out by an angry werewolf any given day but his brain had never been one to be known for its reasoning qualities and he had a hard enough time just to keep on breathing.

Why did his jeep have to decide to betray him now? He shouted at it telling it that it would be on a straight highway to hell (ok, so more likely the salvage yard but that was a minor detail) if it kept on refusing to start but it just mocked him with utter silence. Hands trembling he fished his phone out of his pocket and dialled Scott's number only to be met with his jolly voicemail message. Of course, Scott was out on a date with Allison and probably had more pressing matters in hand (pun totally intentional) than come and rescue his hyperventilating friend. Another rumble made him jump and almost drop the phone. "Get a grip on yourself, Stiles," he scolded himself, and things weren't going too well for him if he already was at the talking to himself stage. On top of that his twitchy and hard to control body was starting to refuse to cooperate with him point blank.

Stiles didn't want to call his dad and beg him to come and rescue him like some five year old (plus he caused his dad enough trouble on an almost daily basis not to want to burden him with something as trivial as this) and he had too much pride to call on Jackson or Lydia, who already thought he was a nut case half the time, probably best taken care of in a closed institution. And well, really that only left him with one person he could call on. Someone he couldn't care less about what he might think of him as Stiles really didn't have that high of an opinion on him in return. Yet, somehow he had always been there in the past when Stiles was in trouble and in some way that feeling of being able to rely on him in the hard times had started to take hold of Stiles on some level. Well you couldn't help but somehow get attached to someone who you owed your life to. Stiles was just happy that they were more or less on a par with the saving each others life business. He went through his lists of contacts and pressed the name of a certain grouchy old wolf, who to his great relief picked up after the second ring.

"Stiles?" Derek huffed out, being his usual charming self.

"Help," Stiles said, no need to try and add some dramatic effect to his voice as a new roar of thunder had his voice high and edgy.

"Where are you?" And wow, Stiles had to give it to Derek, no big 'what did you get yourself into this time' or 'what did you do this time?' just a plain old acknowledgment that he would come to his rescue.

"My jeep … on the road in the forest and …" a particularly big spark of lightning made him squeak and shake.

"'M so scared … please…" And Stiles didn't even care that he sounded needy and childish, he just needed to get inside somewhere safe.

"My jeep won't start and the thunder…"

"Stiles, calm down, I'll be there as fast as I can." Derek announced and Stiles could already hear him leaving the house and the leaves crunching as no doubt Derek was doing one of his wolf impressions racing through the forest and then he heard the door of Derek's camaro shut close and the engine start.

And whether by fate or not Stiles would never know but his jeep must have decided to give up its last spark of life mere metres away from the old Hale house, where Derek was residing again these days, as his flash black car pulled up next to his jeep almost as soon as he had hung up and Stiles thought he had never been happier to lay eyes on the scowly face of his not-quite-friend/acquaintance/saviour, at the moment any of those would fit as far as he was concerned.

"Get in" Derek ordered opening the passenger door for Stiles.

Stiles didn't need to be asked twice, well, if only it hadn't been for the fact that in order to get into Derek's car he would have to brace the elements and expose himself to the very real danger of exposing himself to a lightning strike. At least in his jeep he was protected, something or another about a car acting like a Faraday cage. Why would he risk leaving this protective sphere? It was the next deep loud rumble that made him realise that he rather be under the covers at home than be a sitting duck in his jeep and before he could doubt himself again he flung open the door of his jeep and literally jumped into Derek's car with a "drive", like he was some bank robber on the run.

"Do I even want to ask?" Derek barked as he put the car back into drive and taking in Stiles' appearance who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"No, you're just going to laugh at me and I could do without that tonight … just get me home please."

Derek huffed his acknowledgment and started heading for the Stilinski residence. He was wondering what on earth could have Stiles unsettled like that, he had seen him scared before but even being eye to eye with a kanima hadn't had him squirm and panic like this. By about the third rather impressive bolt of lightning and the inevitable rumble of thunder Derek had a pretty good idea what Stiles problem might be, as his face literally lit up in fear every time and Stiles had somehow managed to grab onto his arm and for someone so small and lanky he managed a rather impressive 'I'm-going-to-snap-your-arm-off' grip but Derek despite desperately wanting to grab Stiles in return and do an 'I-do-to-you-as-you-do-to-me"-impression let it slip. Stiles already looked like misery incarnated and Derek despite what people thought of him had a heart somewhere inside that werewolf body of his. He would pay him back for that one another time.

Soon enough they reached Stiles' house and Derek in his naïveté had thought that that would be the end of it but Stiles refused point blank to get out of the car, as the rain had picked up again and the sky was an impressive display of lightning. Even Derek couldn't remember ever having seen a storm quite like this.

He growled at Stiles threateningly, hoping against hope that that would get Stiles to move but he knew really that his growl had long lost its scary appeal as far as Stiles was concerned.

"Do I really need to carry you inside in order to get you out of my car?" he sighed looking at a shaking Stiles.

"Oh, could you?" Stiles sounded hopeful. Derek was taller than him so if lighting was trying to strike he was convinced it would be aiming for Derek rather than him and as far as Stiles was concerned that would be totally ok. Not that he wanted the guy dead, not anymore. He had kind of grown fond of him, but he was sure his werewolf body extraordinaire would heal a lot better from such a shock than his lithe puny human body.

Derek just grunted and rolled his eyes but got out of the car regardless and walking around the car opened the door and manhandled Stiles out of the seat and into his arms and headed for the front door. It was raining cats and dogs by now and they both were wet by the time Derek reached the porch and ordered Stiles to get out his keys so he could open the door. Stiles handed Derek the keys, making known the fact that he had no intentions of leaving his arms as his grip around Derek's neck tightened in a 'don't-you-dare-put-me-down'-move and Derek somehow managed to juggle holding on to a squirming Stiles while with the other hand unlocking the front door. Having given up on trying to peel Stiles away from his body he carried him up the stairs to his room and only when Stiles saw the immediate comfort of his bed in front of him did he loosen his grip on Derek enough for him to throw Stiles onto the bed.

'There, I've done my job,' Derek thought and was just about to turn and leave when a particularly loud rumble had Stiles jump and grab onto his wrist holding him back.

"Stay, I'm scared" he begged. And he had no idea what on earth made him ask Derek of all people to be here and keep him company through his freak out. It could have to do with the fact that no one else was available and beggars couldn't be choosers but then again, Derek had something about him something strong and calm even in this storm and Stiles kind of was drawn to that.

"You could have fooled me…" Derek sighed but really, he could literally smell the boy's fear reeking off of him and his heartbeat was so frantic he was surprised Stiles hadn't passed out yet.

And Derek had no idea why, really he didn't, it's not like he particularly cared for Stiles, not really or so he kept on telling himself, but it was just something about that particular vulnerable look that Stiles gave him at that split second that made him agree and let Stiles pull him onto the bed and made him wrap his arms around him and listening to his heartbeat slowly calming down only to speed up again with each new noise and grumble and flicker of light that lit up the room only to plunge it into darkness again.

During their hug fest Stiles had somehow managed to climb on top of Derek, holding on for dear life, and gosh, what was a man, especially one who had had the sex life of a hermit over the last couple of years, supposed to do when a warm hot body was writhing and wriggling on top of him? Derek could feel a part of him stirring that really could not be considered appropriate in this situation, not necessarily because it was a guy that brought forward this reaction, Derek was broad minded enough not to be freaked out by that, but because it was Stiles of all people that brought forward this reaction in him. Stiles who annoyed him on an almost daily basis, who couldn't stay out of trouble to safe his life, who suffered from an extreme form of verbal diarrhoea. In short someone who drove Derek mad in ways he had never thought imaginable prior to having had the non-pleasure of meeting Stiles. Yet at the same time there was also this other side to Stiles being one of the bravest humans Derek had ever come across, someone who didn't shy away from trying to safe his friends even if it might cost him his own life, who was not afraid to challenge Derek on every turn and would not take no for an answer. In short Derek was finding himself utterly confused. Had he misread the ways he reacted to Stiles, was there more to it than just being utterly rubbed up the wrong way by the guy?

All this internal meltdown took place in the short space of no more than a minute while Stiles' scent was invading his nostrils, a scent that had somewhat changed from sheer fear to fear intermixed with something that could only be described as pheromones of the sweet smelling kind, something Derek hadn't smelled up so close in a long time and it made him dizzy and filled his whole being with a need he almost had forgotten existed. Another rumble had Stiles jerk and brush his thigh straight against Derek's crotch which had Derek howl and throw Stiles off of him, panting hard and looking somewhat wild eyed.

Stiles didn't know how it had happened, one minute he was feeling warm, protected and admittedly maybe ever so slightly aroused, but come on, he was pressed up against Derek so close he could feel his breath against his neck and what chance did his hormone flooded teenage body stand to not react to that? The next he found himself on the floor, red eyes glaring at him as Derek scrambled to the end of the bed, and looked like he tried to disappear into the wall.

"What did you do that for?" he shouted at Derek, feeling rightfully wronged. After all he needed comforting and not being thrown around.

Derek just growled at him.

"No, really … what has gotten into you? And there was me thinking just for a second that you actually had a nice streak in you," Stiles got up off the floor, dusted his clothes off and pulled himself up to his not quite impressive full height as he looked challengingly at Derek.

"Just leave it, ok. I think I better be going now. I'm sure you will be fine." Derek was about to get up off the bed only to be stopped by a now really pissed off looking Stiles, who obviously didn't know the meaning of letting something rest.

Well, at least Stiles seemed to have forgotten about his thunder phobia, Derek thought, maybe he should have just slapped him around the face earlier and thus avoided this whole debacle of messed up hormonal response to being stimulated. But of course another set of three almost simultaneous rumbles had Stiles jump straight back into his lap and bury his face in his chest, brushing against his nipple in the process and this time the noise that escaped Derek was more like a needy whine than a growl.

"Stiles, you need to get off me now." He hissed through clenched teeth in a way that would have made the kanima jealous.

"No, not gonna, and you can't make me," Stiles huffed annoyed at the audacity of Derek even suggesting something like that.

"Stiles, you NEED to get off NOW," Derek tried again, trying to pry Stiles fingers apart, that were holding on tightly to his neck.

"Why?" Stiles sounded like a spoiled brat now and Derek wanted to simultaneously slap him and kiss him, as he felt his resolve melt away and the scent of Stiles taking over his senses.

"Because…" he grunted, "I cannot be held responsible for what will happen otherwise."

Stiles looked up ready to meet Derek with a witty reply, only to have it stuck in his throat as he was met with a pair of red glowing eyes, that looked at him like he wanted to eat him alive and hands that had stopped trying to loosen his grip to instead digging into his hips as Derek held him there as his hips thrusted up and suddenly Stiles knew what Derek was referring to.

"Oh … _OH_ …" Stiles squeaked, not really knowing what else to say, and that most likely was a first. Probably the lack of blood in his brain, blood that apparently suddenly was urgently needed elsewhere in his body, had something to do with that as well. Stiles couldn't think.

"That's why," Derek panted, trying hard not to shift as he had trouble keeping himself under control. Despite the obvious confusion and fear, the sweet smell of what he suddenly realised was Stiles own arousal hit him full on and drove him mad.

_"OOH_…" Stiles squeaked again, his eyes fixed on Derek's big red glowing ones and still feeling Derek's almost claws digging into his hips through his wet shirt. Stiles would have to be totally lying if he would say that he didn't feel utterly turned on by this sudden turn of events. After all he never had another body pressed up against him quite like that, and well, the fact that is was a guy's was just a moot point really. He had always thought of himself more of a bisexual being really as he could admire the beauty in both sexes, despite most likely going to his grave swearing that Lydia was his one great love. And really, as far as guys were concerned Derek was hot with a capital H.

And Stiles' head started swimming, as the reality hit him that it was him, Stiles-no-one-ever-looks-at-him-like-that-Stilinski, that had managed to bring forth such a reaction in the hot werewolf that currently was squirming under him. And he had no idea whether he had a secret death wish after all but he suddenly wanted more. Playing with fire, or more precisely with a panting and hardly being able to control himself werewolf, suddenly seemed like the best idea ever, and Stiles was not someone to ever be short of weird and random ideas so that was saying something. He would not be stupid enough to pass by a chance to actually be making out with someone for real and if he died in the process and least he would die happy.

And with that in mind he dived in and brushed his lips against Derek's mouth, not realising that they were in fact parted which ended up with him basically French kissing Derek who let out a guttural rumble that went straight to Stiles dick and if he still might have had any doubts until that point, they would have been smashed to smithereens by that one sound. But then to his great annoyance his lips suddenly felt cold and empty, and that probably was mainly due to the fact that he was pulled away harshly by his shoulders and instead was met with the now furious gaze of an alpha, who was in the process of shifting.

"What the hell are you doing?" Derek panted trying to think clearly, when all he really wanted to do was to turn them over and ravish Stiles in every way imaginable. And Stiles just then realised that he might have a little werewolf kink as that was without a doubt the hottest thing he had ever seen and he could only whine in arousal as he met those red eyes commanding him. He was mesmerized and like he knew instinctively what to do to get the alpha's undivided attention. He lowered his eyes in submission as he let his head role to the side exposing his neck. And what the hell was he doing that for? He didn't particularly fancy having his throat ripped out by the alpha but at this point he just couldn't care less, he just wanted to let Derek know that he would be his if he wanted him to.

He could feel Derek go rigid under him and his breathing speed up. He was no werewolf but he was convinced he could literally hear Derek's heart beat through his chest.

Derek was trying to hold on to whatever little sanity he had left. "Stiles, you don't know what you're offering here, please," he sounded almost scared as those words left his mouth.

"I want you too," Stiles replied and thrust down against Derek's erection with his own, making it clear in no uncertain terms that he was turned on as well.

"Oh my god," Derek whined trying one last time to get control over himself even while he knew that it was an already lost battle. Stiles presenting himself to Derek like that had sealed their fate and Derek let out a howl filled with lust as he grabbed Stiles and flung him down on the bed. His claws had extended and he ripped Stiles t-shirt to pieces while pulling it off. Stiles moaned half in fear, half in absolute bliss as he felt the power of Derek take over and then he was topless and Derek had ripped his own top off and their chests rubbed together as Derek covered his body with his own and nosed at his neck before biting down hard on it. Stiles cried out in pain but soon enough it turned into a feeling of utter bliss as Derek was lapping at the wound where he ever so slightly had broken the skin, and oh god, Stiles was sure he would have a scar there and his dad would know what he had been up to and kill him or Derek or most likely both of them but Derek had marked him and Stiles bucked up his hips in response to that thought and Derek gripped him hard on the shoulders in return and finally kissed him the way Stiles wanted to be kissed, breathtakingly slow and passionate and hungry and with lots of tongue and Stiles was sure he could taste a bit of copper on Derek's lips and Stiles grabbed Derek by the hair and pulled him closer, he just needed more.

If there still was a thunderstorm going on outside Stiles wouldn't have registered it. His own pulse and rush of blood and Derek's continuous growling and howling was drowning out every other noise around them and soon it was just Derek he could feel, sense, focus on. Derek who was ravishing his mouth, biting his upper torso, licking along his nipples (which almost had Stiles come in his pants) and scratching his skin with his long claws, not enough to draw blood but enough to leave deep red angry marks on his skin and Stiles probably would look like something from a horror movie by the end of this but he couldn't care less. Skin would heal and bruises would fade. He keened his body and whined in a total needy and obscene way, noises he never knew he was able to make but which seemed to urge Derek on to continue his assault on Stiles body. Derek's (unfortunately still clothed) erection by now was relentlessly rutting against Stiles' own and Stiles could feel himself getting so close, so blissfully turned on that he just knew any grind and brush against his dick might be the one to send him over the edge.

"Oh god Derek … I'm not going to…" he panted as his own hips found a complementary rhythm to Derek's own, only for Derek to stop and go still.

"No, not like that…" Derek panted trying to calm down sufficiently. They were going to do this the right way. Stiles opened his eyes, glaring at Derek annoyed.

"What do you mean?" he hardly was able to speak and Derek looked at him hungrily, his eyes still red but otherwise pretty much back to his human form. Without gracing Stiles with an answer Derek moved his hands downwards starting to unbuckle Stiles' belt.

Stiles had one of those light bulb moments when understanding of what Derek was most likely about to do to him was hitting him like a train at full speed.

"Ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod" Stiles rasped out scared shitless even as his hips betrayed him (when did they get a mind of their own?) and moved up enough for Derek to be able to remove his jeans and boxers. His cock sprung free and Stiles groaned as the cold air hit the already oversensitive skin. And then he watched with big eyes (no really, he had no idea his eyes were able to grow to that size) as Derek leaned in and started to flick his impressive and very talented tongue (if the way he had kissed him earlier was anything to go by) and licked a teasing trail along Stiles' shaft and Stiles was reduced to mumbling and rambling mindlessly as he closed his eyes and tried to stave off his impending orgasm just a bit longer as this just felt too good to end now.

He was too distracted to initially note when Derek's other hand had swiftly moved to brush and circle against his entrance, too caught up in the wonderful tingle and warmth that was building up all over his body. Derek briefly detached his mouth from his dick and Stiles whined in protest even as he could hear some slurping noises in the distance somewhere and then Derek's tongue was back on his cock along with one of his finger's that suddenly pressed into Stiles and Stiles eyes flew open in shock.

"Ohmigod … I've got a finger in my hole … and that was a sentence I never thought I would say…" Stiles babbled and laughed almost hysterically staring at Derek who just shook his head as his finger continued to slowly work its way in and out of Stiles.

"Fuck…" Stiles moaned and let his eyes fall close again as Derek's tongue was back on his cock distracting him so skilfully from the feeling of intrusion.

Derek continued to stretch Stiles, adding another finger smothered in his saliva, which was not quite as effective as lube would have been but Derek was too far gone to even have thought about asking Stiles whether he had any lube. Stiles in return, while knowing in theory that lube might have been beneficial to this kind of sex, just didn't want this to stop and was scared that talking might somehow break this spell they were under and it was not like he had lube anyway, he obviously had not been prepared for hot sex with a werewolf, well he hadn't been prepared for sex of any kind. Stiles' body jerked and he saw stars and Derek twisted his fingers inside of him and brushed against his prostate.

"Oh fuck … more please…" and now Stiles had been reduced to begging but he so didn't care. He would sell his firstborn to Derek at this point just to have him continue.

Derek pushed in a third finger and fuck that hurt but Stiles had been through worse and took some deep steadying breaths breathing through the burn. And then Derek withdrew his fingers and Stiles felt empty and opened his eyes only to be met with Derek's lust blown glaring eyes as he unzipped his trousers and freed his cock. And Stiles was sure he was going to faint because there was no way that _that_ was going to fit but he whimpered "Derek, please… now" regardless and fisted the sheets preparing himself for the inevitable pain.

Derek had to take a moment to calm down as he knew there was no way Stiles would be able to take him all in one go despite the animal inside of him threatening to take over and just mount him and pound into him relentlessly. Derek pulled Stiles up by the hips and positioned himself between his legs, slicking up his cock as best as he could with his saliva before he rested the head of his dick against Stiles' opening but he didn't push in. Instead he leaned down and captured Stiles' lips in a passionate kiss all tongue and spittle and when he was sure that Stiles was sufficiently distracted, as he could smell the anxiety that had been there a minute ago being replaced by lust and need, he started to breach Stiles' hole, pushing in until his head was buried inside of Stiles before he stilled. Stiles was crying out and Derek was ordering him to breathe which he did like the good little puppy that he was. After a moment Derek could hear Stiles heartbeat slowing down and he pushed in a bit more, still fighting with his inner wolf who wanted nothing more than to just claim.

It took a good five minutes until Derek eventually bottomed out and he breathed through his urge to just pull out and push back in knowing Stiles would need time to adjust.

"Oh fucking hell … move ... no … don't move … do both," Stiles babbled incoherently.

"Shut up," Derek grunted and licked across Stiles' collarbone and down towards his nipple, giving it a rough tug with his teeth, and then back up again until his mouth rested back against his mouth. Derek hovered just above Stiles' lips and felt his staggered breathing against his skin and only when Stiles let out a desperate whiney sound did he cover his lips with his own and thrusted in with his tongue. He slowly felt Stiles relaxing into the kiss, letting his mouth be taken over by Derek and Derek took that as his cue to start moving. Derek continued to kiss Stiles which made for an awkward angle but that way he was sure not to penetrate Stiles to harsh or too deep. After hissing through the first couple of thrusts Stiles started to become more responsive, moaning into Derek's mouth with each thrust and starting to move his own hips experimentally to move with Derek. Stiles hands were roaming up and down Derek's back revelling in the feeling of Derek's tight muscles moving with each grind and roll of his hips. After the initial shock of the penetration Stiles could feel himself getting close again. Derek's cock moving in and out of him kept him on the edge, painfully so, but it was not quite enough to push him over.

Stiles whimpered as a beat of sweat from Derek's brow fell directly onto his lips and Stiles lapped at it revelling in its salty flavour, he could hear Derek's harsh pants and feel his gaze on him, feeling watched and exposed but in a way that only turned him on more, and all he wanted to do was to come and feel Derek empty himself inside of him.

"Derek … please … touch me…" Stiles begged looking into those eyes which he was sure would be burned to his memory for the rest of his life. Derek seemed to be beyond basic levels of communication and grunted biting Stiles neck before lifting himself up on his knees and wrapping a hand around Stiles' erection while starting to push into Stiles harder and faster, feeling his own orgasm built up and all his animal wanted was to come, to have Stiles take it and smell like him for every other wolf to know that Stiles was taken by him.

Derek brushed his thumb across Stiles' angry red head stroking along its slit before starting to work his fist up and down his shaft and it only took him a few pumps before Stiles completely fell apart under him, screaming his name and smelling like sex and semen and lust as he spilt his release all over Derek's hand, clenching around Derek's cock that was still buried inside of him.

Derek's vision was starting to blur and he was thrusting hard and intermittently now as the scent of an orgasming Stiles was too much for his senses. Stiles was still babbling incoherently as Derek pounded into him once, twice before he felt his dick twitch and his balls draw tight and then Derek howled so loud Stiles was convinced any werewolf in a one hundred mile radius would be able to hear it, as he came, his cum filling up Stiles and Stiles moaning under him as this feeling of being filled up was more of a turn on for him than he had ever expected and he could already feel his dick stirring again.

Derek finally stopped moving and collapsed on top of Stiles, breathing haggard and harsh, mumbling Stiles' name under his breath. Stiles feeling greedy pulled Derek's face in for another one of those messy wet kisses and Derek although still breathless reciprocated immediately.

They stayed like that, Stiles naked and messy and Derek on top of him, his pants still half hanging off his legs until they both were about to doze off. The thunder that was still making itself known in the background didn't faze Stiles in the slightest. He smiled, he was sure that he would never ever be scared by a thunderstorm the way he used to, he might get turned on by it, and that might create a whole new problem for him, but he would take that over fear any day.

Suddenly Derek was jumping off of him huffing out a "your dad" before disappearing under Stiles' bed. Stiles quickly pulled up his blanket to cover his naked form and prayed his flushed cheeks and the inevitable smell of sex would not give anything away to his dad. His dad pushed the door open ever so slightly and when he noticed that Stiles was staring at him wild eyed he opened the door fully and walked into the room.

"Hey buddy, just wanted to check how you're holding up. I know thunderstorms can have you a bit unravelled."

Stiles smiled, if only his dad knew what really had him unravelled not so long ago. "I'm fine dad, really. I think I found a way to deal with my fear of thunderstorms. So all is cool, really no need for you to worry about me ... in fact …"

"Stiles, slow down, I'm glad you're starting to grow out of it, just know I'm there for you should you need anything."

"Ok dad," Stiles confirmed eagerly, hoping that would be the end of it and his dad would leave him to some more Derek time.

"Really, I'm fine, just tired, I think I will try and get some sleep."

To his horror his dad was walking up to his bed and leaned in to place a kiss on his forehead.

'Oh shit, oh shit oh shit, please don't let him find Derek or notice the bite on my neck,' he prayed silently as his hand came up to cover the spot. His dad wiggled his nose and looked at Stiles suspiciously before his face grew red.

"Oh … I think … I'll be going to bed too, don't want to keep you from … _distracting_ yourself…" and with that his dad was out of the room faster than Stiles knew him capable of moving.

He heard Derek laugh, the bastard actually laughed at his misery, under the bed, while Stiles was dying from embarrassment.

"You can come out," he snarled at Derek, wanting nothing more than to murder him, which lasted for about 2.4 seconds until he set eyes on Derek, looking sexy, completely dishevelled and delectably flustered. Stiles held out his hand and pulled Derek back onto the bed with him.

"Stay…" he whispered, wanting to snuggle up to this hot warm body while he drifted off to sleep.

"But … your dad…" Derek protested, not too keen on being busted and having a conversation with Stilinski senior about molesting his son.

"I'm sure your wolf senses will pick up any movement in the direction of my room."

"True… but … "

"OK," Stiles huffed out annoyed "If you don't want to stay, just say so, I mean … just because we fucked doesn't …"

"No, that's not … and it does…" Derek protested immediately.

"What?" Stiles asked utterly confused now. "What do you mean? You want us to date or anything, because if you do I could be totally ok with that, as long as that means dinners and flowers and …"

"Shut up Stiles," Derek growled looking at him seriously. "I told you earlier to not start _this_ … but as you submitted yourself to me so willingly I thought you knew what that meant!"

At those words Stiles was staring at Derek like he suddenly had started speaking a foreign language, and for the second time in one day words were failing him as his heart started to beat uncontrollably in his chest his mouth opening and closing.

"We're mated now," Derek stated matter of factly like he was talking about the weather, eating Stiles up again with his eyes.

"… oh … oh … what?"

"You accepted my dominance and offered yourself to me and I accepted it and claimed you so we're mated now."

"Oh … is that like being married in wolf world?" Stiles brain for once was not moving fast enough for his liking.

"It's an analogy of sorts … you're mine and I'm yours, to protect and to defend and to not mate with anyone else until one of us dies, so pretty much yeah."

Stiles let his fingers brush against the bite mark on his neck. "And … is this…?"

"Yes, that's the mark of a mate, without it this would have just been sex… and in your case, as you're not a werewolf and won't heal as easily it will leave a scar," Derek eyed the mark with possessive eyes. The whole world would know that Stiles was his now and he liked that very much.

"And I can't claim temporary insanity based on excruciating circumstances?" Stiles asked, although a smile was starting to grace his features. Things could be a lot worse, he was convinced about that. Yes, Derek was annoying and a pain in his ass (whoops, obviously in more than one way now…) but he also was hot and knew how to have mind-blowing sex and Stiles had not doubt for a second that he would be very loyal and defend him with his life and suddenly Stiles realised that they basically had been doing that for each other for a while already, admittedly minus the sex.

Derek snorted at Stiles and shook his head. "No, 'fraid you're stuck with me now." Stiles smiled in return patting his bed next to him.

"Well in this case, I think your first husbandry duties would include giving me the best post-coital hug you can muster and … the rest we can work out tomorrow."

"Deal," Derek tried not to smirk as he shimmied out of his trousers and climbed back into bed but Stiles could see the small curve of his lips and he wrapped Stiles up in his strong arms stroking his back until he felt his breath even out and then only then did Derek allow his own eyes to fall close.

Derek would never ever admit this to Stiles or anyone else but as of today thunderstorms were his favorite.


End file.
